


Мораторий на жизнь

by Dariana, Elga



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Het, M/M, Pre-Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dariana/pseuds/Dariana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри вновь попал в беду. Кто выручит его, если не профессор Снейп?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мораторий на жизнь

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор текста** : lotrwariorgodss  
>  **Оригинал** : [This Moratorium on Life](http://hp-tarot.livejournal.com/33825.html)  
>  **Автор потрясающего арта** : [ili](http://ili.diary.ru/)  
>  **Перевод** : Elga&Дариана  
>  **Бета** : kasmunaut
> 
> Фик переведён на фест «Обед со снарри» на Polyjuice Potion, 2010.

**1**

По мощеному лабиринту, вьющемуся меж обветшалых домов, идет девушка, которой здесь не место. У нее противоречивая походка — неторопливая и размеренная, словно девушка ищет что-то, и в то же время напряженная, как если бы сама жизнь висела на невидимой нити, которую ткут ее шаги.

Девушка дрожит; в любое другое время дня, думает она, дома вокруг, наверное, кажутся пугающими, даже гнетущими. Но сейчас заходящее солнце заливает их золотистым светом. И она идет вперед. 

Каждый перекресток уносит ее все глубже в сердце полуразрушенного маленького района. На здешних улицах нет никаких дорожных знаков, и она не задумывается, почему. Их вешают не для чужаков, ведь тот, кто еще не покорился своей мрачной участи и не живет здесь, не сунется сюда по собственному желанию. 

Она продолжает путь, признаки жизни исчезают, словно подражая солнцу. Здесь больше досок на окнах, чем стёкол, и больше крыс, чем детей. От этого, даже больше чем от сырого осеннего воздуха, по ее спине пробегает холодок.

Она шагает уже по другой улице, вымощенной камнем, но на ней есть один знак, покосившийся и старый. «Тупик прядильщиков», — гласит надпись, и девушка следует указанию. Интуиция молчит, пока она не доходит до последнего дома. Похоже, именно он ей и нужен. Странно, он не такой ужасный, как она всегда представляла. Конечно, дом мрачный, но не производит впечатления, что вот-вот развалится, как большинство остальных.

Призвав всю свою храбрость, она поднимается на крыльцо, но здесь всё кажется еще страшнее, чем на улице. Делает глубокий вдох, поднимает дрожащую руку к двери, быстро стучит три раза подряд, будто может потерять самообладание, лишь только кожа коснётся дерева.

Ничего не происходит.

Она выжидает минуту, потом снова стучит, на этот раз решительнее. Сначала ничего, потом она слышит крик и понимает, что пришла куда нужно.

— Ты не вовремя, жалкий кусок дерьма! Ты даже не заслуживаешь слова «шпана», ты, тупой…

Дверь распахивается, и все остальные возмущенные слова исчезают, когда дверь задевает стену, и с нее падает картина в застеклённой раме. Мужчина на пороге отчетливо кривится в гримасе, хотя девушка не знает, от чего именно — от ее присутствия или из-за того, что теперь осколки стекла разбросаны по всей прихожей.

— Какого черта вы тут делаете?!

— И вам тоже здравствуйте, профессор Снейп!

Он хмурится еще сильнее. 

— Хватит, мисс Грейнджер! У меня нет времени на любезности!

Судя по всему, он совсем не изменился. Тот же изнуренный и неприятный тип, что проснулся в больничном крыле через два дня после победы над Вольдемортом, и сразу потребовал, чтобы ему сказали, какой идиот не оставил его спокойно умирать. 

— Ладно, не буду вас задерживать. Я пришла, потому что мне… нам… нам нужна ваша помощь.

Снейп хмыкает и начинает закрывать дверь прямо перед ее носом.

Гермиона в панике ставит ногу в дверной проем.

— Подождите! Это касается Гарри!

— Да? — Снейп морщит лоб, может, даже с беспокойством, и ее окрыляет надежда. — Что ж, почему вы так сразу и не сказали? Как вы могли так жестоко лишить меня удовольствия бросить свои дела и нестись исполнять прихоти нашего спасителя? Я полжизни этим занимался, и с меня довольно.

Надежда разбивается вдребезги у ног Гермионы, а Снейп с порога рычит:

— А теперь будьте так добры, убирайтесь из моего дома и проинформируйте мистера Поттера: я не домовой эльф, чтобы мчаться к нему по каждому зову.

Снейп снова пытается захлопнуть дверь, но она втискивается в проем.

— Нет, пожалуйста! Он… пожалуйста, профессор… он умирает. 

***

Спустя десять минут Северус с удовольствием замечает, что юная незваная гостья чувствует себя в его доме не в своей тарелке. Лепетала по большей части всякую чепуху, пока он не вздохнул и не впустил ее. А теперь наконец переходит к делу: 

— Гарри провел в больнице святого Мунго три недели — как жертва проклятия. Целители сделали все возможное, но ничего не помогает. Он без сознания. Они не знают, что с ним, хотя думают, что проклятье повредило психику. — Гермиона быстро поднимает взгляд, и Северус знает, что его равнодушный вид не внушает оптимизма. 

— Я все еще не понимаю, почему вы пришли ко мне — я не целитель, и у меня нет никакого специального оборудования, которое в данном случае может оказаться полезным.

Она прищуривается и хмурится, и он понимает, что вот-вот начнется шантаж.

— Знаете, после окончания войны министерству очень хотелось засадить вас в Азкабан. Я знаю, вы никогда не ладили с Гарри, но только его защита встала между вами и пожизненным заключением. Если он умрет, ваша жизнь будет кончена, — Гермиона замолкает, на ее лице — потрясение, будто она даже не допускает существования такой реальности, в которой Поттер может умереть. 

Гриффиндорцы. 

— Я ценю вашу попытку запугать меня, мисс Грейнджер, сколь бы жалкой она ни была, но и сам осознаю: мне выгодно, чтобы Поттер остался в добром здравии.

Теперь она выглядит возмущенной.

— Тогда почему вы…

— Я не сказал, что… не предложу помощь целителям. Но вы по-прежнему не объяснили, почему ему будет лучше у меня, чем у кого-то еще.

Она, кажется, удивлена тем, что такой вопрос вообще пришёл ему в голову. 

— Ну… вы — это вы. Вы знаете о ментальной магии больше, чем любой другой волшебник, о котором я когда-либо слышала. Что ж, и… — она чуть-чуть улыбается, и на щеках появляется легкий румянец. — Если кто-то и сможет привести Гарри в порядок, так это вы. 

Северус не удивлен. Это правда, что он хорошо владеет легилименцией, достаточно контролируя процесс, так что может, вероятно, продиагностировать Поттера, не прикасаясь к нему руками. Но только потому, что надоедливый мальчишка решил оставить кого-то разбираться со всей этой путаницей, это не значит, что этим «кем-то» должен быть Северус.

«Но ты обещал, Северус».

Снейп кривится. Как бы он не призирал этот тоненький голосок, заслышав его, он чуть меньше мучается из-за убийства Альбуса. 

— Расскажите, что произошло.

Девчонка полностью успокаивается и начинает:

— На самом деле что-то с ним случилось ещё в июне. Куда-то надолго исчезал один, и мы никак не могли его найти, пока он сам не решал вернуться. На прошлой неделе его не было больше суток, и мы обыскали весь замок. В конце концов его нашел Невилл в одной из заброшенных классных комнат; Гарри был просто ледяным, никто не мог его разбудить. Целители провели все виды диагностических исследований, но… теперь они говорят, что ничего нельзя сделать. 

Ее взгляд явно говорит: Грейнджер врет, но, учитывая, что она гриффиндорка, видимо, это просто не вся правда. 

— Что вы недоговариваете, мисс Грейнджер?

Она тяжело и слегка виновато вздыхает:

— Комната, в которой мы его нашли… в ней стояло зеркало Еиналеж. 

— Вы думаете, Поттер использовал его?

Она кивает.

— Он лежал перед ним, как будто смотрел на него и просто заснул. Рон сказал… Рон сказал, что Гарри в последние несколько месяцев говорил о нем все больше и больше. Я думаю… может быть… может быть, именно туда он ходил, когда мы не могли найти его… может быть, не мог оторваться от него.

— Вы сообщили об этом целителям, не так ли?

Она медлит, а потом снова кивает.

— Да, мы сказали, где обнаружили его, но они, кажется, не придали этому особого значения.

Типичный случай.

— Это крайне печально, но не удивительно. Очень немногие обладают достаточными знаниями по темным искусствам, чтобы распознать черномагическое заклятие, и, конечно, никому из нас не разрешат работать целителем.

— Но… я не понимаю. Как могло зеркало его проклясть? Я думала, только черномагические артефакты содержат в себе проклятия.

Он вздыхает, потому что лицо устало от злобной гримасы.

— Честное слово, мисс Грейнджер, как вы, будучи в здравом рассудке, можете предполагать, что вещь, специально сделанная, чтобы показывать наши самые сокровенные желания, заставляя вечно тянуться к ним, может не относиться к чёрной магии?

— Я… — она замолкает, качая головой так, как будто никогда не задумывалась об этом. — Я никогда не рассматривала это с такой точки зрения.

Северус раздраженно фыркает и закатывает глаза. 

— Что ж, тогда получите первый урок, мисс Грейнджер, о том, как оптимизм вводит в заблуждение. Зеркало было создано темным волшебником, который хотел наказать свою жену, полюбившую другого человека. Он приковал ее к зеркалу, и оно терзало ее, показывая ту жизнь, к которой она стремилась, но которой уже не будет. На зеркало за все время его существования было наложено множество проклятий, одно из которых, несомненно, и поразило мистера Поттера.

Она качает головой — по-прежнему не верит.

— Но Дамблдор никогда бы…. Как он мог держать такую опасную вещь в школе?

— Уверяю вас, Альбус в замке держал несколько… объектов, от которых Совет попечителей хватил бы дружный инфаркт.

Это подобие шутки в равной степени возмущает и веселит Гермиону, но, как только она вспоминает, зачем здесь, лицо тут же становится серьёзным.

— Я убедила колдомедиков позволить нам забрать Гарри на несколько недель. Я не прошу, чтобы вы решительно вмешивались или тратили свои деньги, просто, пожалуйста, посмотрите на него, посмотрите, сможете ли вы помочь. Он… он не заслуживает этого… Не сейчас.

Грейнджер смаргивает слезы, и Северус вздыхает. Оба молчат, когда он провожает гостью до двери — она уже знает ответ. Вероятно, знала еще в тот момент, когда отправлялась на поиски. Он ненавидит эту свою предсказуемость, но дал обещание, которое нужно выполнять.

**2**

Сознание — сложная штука, и, как бы часто Северус ни предполагал обратное, у Поттера оно не менее сложное и запутанное, чем у других. На самом деле он не может описать, каково это — заглядывать в чужой разум. Вот мозги очень просто описать, но, в конечном счете, одно к другому имеет лишь отдаленное отношение. 

Здесь преимущественно темно, в этом месте, где мысли Поттера должны вспыхивать, как молнии. Должны — и вспыхивали бы, будь они у него. Заклятия здесь нет. Оно загнало мальчишку в его собственное сознание и заперло там, и теперь он может лишь дышать и видеть сны.

Северус продвигается глубже, дальше в пещеру поттеровского разума, и именно здесь обнаруживает проклятие. Тут тоже нет настоящих мыслей, только легкий серебристый туман, который клубится медленно, но постоянно. Северус подготавливает собственное сознание — если он испытает сильные эмоции или немного задержится, то будет поглощен с той же легкостью, что и мальчишка. Он начинает осторожно прощупывать туман, и почти сразу же его затягивает пустота.

***

Детский смех вливается в уши, и солнечный свет моментально ослепляет его. Ошеломленный, Северус открывает глаза, ожидая увидеть мрачную, извращенную картину, типичную для психологического проклятия. Но, начав осматриваться, понимает, что это больше похоже на обычный сон, чем на кошмар. 

Прохладная трава под ногами, небо чистое, воздух напоен ароматами лета. Как ни странно, первой он замечает не ту, о которой всегда мечтал, а маленького, не старше шести, мальчишку, бегущего прочь. Смех легко срывается с его губ — Северус думает, что все беззаботные дети так смеются.

Маленькая девочка, нетвердо стоящая на крошечных ножках, гонится за ним до берега реки, а там мальчишка быстро хватает ее и держит над стремительно мчащейся водой. Девочка громко и восторженно визжит, и мать строго кричит:

— Гарри Джеймс Поттер, только попробуй уронить свою сестру!

Северус переводит взгляд на большую иву в нескольких ярдах от него. Приходится задействовать каждую унцию воли, чтобы сдержать эмоции и не чувствовать ничего, кроме профессионального равнодушия. Он не может отвести взгляда от единственной женщины, которую он когда-либо любил, — живой и реальной. Прошло уже двадцать лет с тех пор, как он видел блеск ее зеленых глаз и янтарных волос.

Даже спустя столько лет он по-прежнему думает, что ничего красивей в его жизни не было. 

Северус закрывает глаза, пока чувства не переполнили его. Он очень хорошо умеет отделять нужное от ненужного, поэтому ждёт момента, когда будет готов. И переводит взгляд с лица Лили на ее колени, на лежащего там младенца, которому дела нет до шалостей сестры и брата. Поттер предсказуемо сидит рядом и с широкой ухмылкой наблюдает за играми отпрысков — все его прекраснейшие черты, конечно же, воплотились в сыночке. 

Северус, у которого никогда не было возможности подарить комплект для начинающих зельеваров ребенку с крючковатым носом или землистой кожей, чувствует, как в нем закипает зависть к Поттеру, и она почти так же сильна, как любовь, наполнявшая его сердце лишь минуту назад. И снова ему приходится отвернуться; он вспоминает, зачем здесь, и сосредотачивается на Гарри, маленьком мальчике у реки.

— А-а-а, мама! — кричит тот, но опускает девочку с огненно-рыжими волосами на землю с нежностью, которая могла передаться ему только от матери. 

— А-а-а, мама! — передразнивает сестра, хотя, похоже, не так уж сильно разочарована, почувствовав под босыми ногами землю. Яркая цветная бабочка отвлекает ее от брата; девочка ковыляет за ней. 

Гарри бежит обратно к дереву и прыгает рядом с отцом:

— Пап, можно мне мячик?

Поттер опускает руку в карман, а затем протягивает сыну сжатый кулак.

— Попробуй поймай!

Он разжимает ладонь, и золотистый мяч лениво плывет по воздуху. Гарри, смеясь, бросается за ним. А Северус чувствует, что туман начинает заволакивать сознание. Ещё раз смотрит на Лили — уходить не хочется, но он знает, чем рискует, если промедлить. Когда он начинает отступать, их взгляды встречаются. 

Когда идиллическая картина исчезает из поля зрения, Северус думает, сколько же будет винить себя за то, что почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке при виде Лили. Он привык к глазам мальчишки. И это кажется еще одним предательством.

***

Для английской октябрьской ночи удивительно тепло. Теплый ветерок играет полой его старой шерстяной мантии — той самой, которую подарила мать перед смертью. Северус хранил все ее подарки — редкая для него сентиментальность.

Еще одно её проявление — сегодняшняя прогулка: он не совершал их с прошлого лета. Северус не может заставить себя ходить туда чаще, хотя раньше он делал это почти каждый вечер. Всего полчаса пешком, иногда больше — когда ему приходится заставлять себя передвигать ноги. Он всегда возвращается с испортившимся настроением. Но время от времени он должен напоминать себе кое о чём. 

Он поворачивает за угол. В поле зрения появляются качели, их столбы проржавели. Выглядят они так же одиноко, как в тот день, когда он впервые их увидел. Старый куст давно засох. На месте, где куст когда-то рос, Северус останавливается и стоит — одинокий, мрачный. От ветра полы мантии хлопают по коленям; скрипят и неодобрительно стонут качели. Может быть, они спрашивают, когда вновь почувствуют тепло детских рук. Или, скорее, вспоминают, каково это — быть нужными, и им приходится принять горькую правду: единственная ласка, которую они теперь когда-либо почувствуют, это порывы ветра. 

Северус думает почти о том же самом. В памяти встаёт яркая картинка: трава, солнце, его волнение, ее косички. Иллюзия, что это было только вчера, настолько полная, что ему кажется — он состарился на тридцать лет за один день, но груз прошлого давит на сердце. Увидев ее впервые, он понял: она особенная, понял даже до того, как пронаблюдал ее превращение из дикой ромашки в лилию и обратно, и почувствовал, что она похожа на него. 

Северус сначала вел себя как любой ребенок. Больше всего в нём было любопытства, наивности и любви. Но что его отличало от других детей — ему не на кого было направить свою любовь. Родители, больше озабоченные ненавистью друг к другу, чем его воспитанием, её не заслуживали. Но он понял, увидев Лили, что она достойна, достойна всего, что он может ей дать.

Он попытался дать ей все, но этого оказалось недостаточно.

Голова раскалывается — от слишком долгого пребывания в сознании Поттера и от прогулки, всколыхнувшей столько воспоминаний, вины и боли. И он отправляется домой. Время бежит быстрее, чем обычно.

Качели поскрипывают в темноте и одиночестве, ржавеющие и забытые, как и их единственный товарищ. 

**3**

Он просыпается в чужой кровати. Тело, вытянувшееся рядом, слишком красиво, чтобы принадлежать одной из шлюх, которых он периодически трахает. Пошевелившись на мягких простынях, он изумляется, обнаружив, что боль и напряжение, десятилетиями копившиеся в его мышцах, бесследно исчезли. В памяти всплывает, что тут он должен насторожиться, но пульс отказывается сбиваться со своего медленного, размеренного ритма. 

Он резко садится и хмуро смотрит на женщину рядом с собой. Северус дотрагивается до ее плеча и далеко не нежно трясет. С недоумением замечает, что на предплечье отсутствует темная метка, но это ничто по сравнению с шоком, который он испытывает, когда женщина, лежащая рядом, переворачивается и наконец удается рассмотреть лицо. 

— Лили.

Голос хриплый от потрясения и спросонья, но она, кажется, не обращает внимания — довольно мурлычет и открывает глаза.

— Доброе утро, Сев.

Лили придвигается ближе к нему, поворачивается на бок и обвивает рукой его талию.

— Ложись, еще очень рано, — она зевает и снова закрывает глаза.

Он подчиняется, но смотрит во все глаза, не в силах оторвать от нее взгляда. Простыня сползла очень низко, и он видит ее грудь, так близко, что ничего не может с собой поделать и притягивает Лили ближе. Все, чего он всегда хотел, наконец-то у него в руках. Все. Наконец-то. 

Все нервные окончания в его груди, кажется, натянуты до предела в ожидании того момента, когда ее тело в конце концов прижмется к его. Но первое, на что он натыкается, это нечто твердое, теплое и очень нежное. Он проводит руками вниз по ее бокам и сбивается с дыхания, прикоснувшись к животу. Очень большому животу.

Она хихикает; он не может перестать касаться ее; потому что знает, что помог создать то, что находится внутри. Она здесь, она кажется такой реальной, у нее будет ребенок — его ребенок — плод их любви зреет внутри нее. 

— Он опять шевелится этим утром; чувствуешь?

Что-то маленькое слегка толкается в его пальцы, и сердце замирает. Он кивает.

Лили со счастливым вздохом прижимается к нему еще сильнее.

— Надеюсь, у него будут такие же темные волосы, как у тебя. — Она с явным неудовольствием дёргает себя за прядь. — Но зеленые глаза, чтобы ты всегда помнил, что в нем есть частичка меня.

Лили не замечает, как он смаргивает слезы, потому что он так сильно прижимает ее к себе и страстно целует. Она горячо отвечает, лаская руками лицо и перебирая волосы. Северус почти парализован бушующим в нем ураганом эмоций, но ему это необходимо, ему нужна она. Поцелуй постепенно становится всё медленнее; Лили в конце концов со стоном отстраняется, неохотно перекатывается на другую сторону кровати и садится на краешек.

Медленно встает, подмигивает ему, обернувшись, и без всякого стыда наклоняется, подбирая что-то с полу. Выпрямляется, надевает через голову футболку «Роллинг Стоунз», натягивая ее на огромный живот, а потом скручивает свои длинные волосы в небрежный узел. 

— Позавтракаем, милый? — спрашивает она, перед тем, как выйти из комнаты.

Она исчезает из поля зрения, и Северус чувствует, что опустошен. Не потому, что она ушла, а потому, что замечает серебристую ауру по краям двери, и теперь видит этот блеск повсюду: он клубится вокруг кровати, окон, даже вокруг него самого.

Проклятие.

Он остался слишком надолго. И все это — лишь самые сокровенные желания его сердца, воплощенные в фантазиях. Ему действительно следовало знать; ведь жизнь научила его: нельзя надеяться на то, что ты хочешь, потому что это ты всё равно не получишь. 

На один безумный и тоскливый миг он решает остаться, позволив заклятию подчинить его так же, как Поттера. Он не может. Что-то заставляет его уйти. «Не сейчас», — добавляет оно шепотом, но он с отвращением отталкивает эту мысль. Неохотно встает с постели и становится посередине иллюзии.

Северус концентрирует всю свою магическую энергию и силой мысли выплескивает ее. Пронзительная жгучая боль стискивает грудь, и он кричит, не сдерживаясь, пока снова не чувствует силу тяжести. Задыхаясь, открывает глаза и видит пол. Когда он пытается встать, отчаянно трясутся руки, а в голове пульсирует в такт ударам сердца. Он едва не падает, но хватается за край кровати, становится на колени и смотрит вверх.

На кровати спокойно лежит Поттер. Он даже не шелохнулся, когда Северус ввалился в реальность. Северус шепотом ругается, плетется в ванную по коридору, где тошнота наконец накрывает его, а потом на подгибающихся ногах направляется в свою комнату.

Он лежит в постели, свернувшись несчастным маленьким комочком — именно так он подростком провел много ночей, когда потерял ее, своего единственного друга. Единственного человека, которого любил. Он не спит. Он просто чувствует, вбирает в себя все, что может, пока ощущение нежного тепла ее кожи не покидает его. Руки уже начинают забывать, каково это — чувствовать ее ребенка. Он отчаянно цепляется за эти воспоминания, ощущения всем своим существом, так, будто не сможет без них жить. Он знает, что это отсрочка, но ему нужно помнить.

Сегодня он позволяет себе заплакать.

***

Осень — единственное время года, когда Северус открывает окна в спальне. Весной невыносимо щебечут птицы, на летнем солнце обгорает его бледная кожа, а английские зимы слишком неприятны.

Но сегодня окна широко распахнуты, и ветерок, колышущий занавески, приносит с собой в душную комнату запах свежести. Старый стол Северуса завален книгами по черномагическим проклятьям и различным формам ментальной магии. То, что он прочувствовал проклятие на себе, несомненно, поможет, и теперь узнать, как вытащить Поттера из его маленькой утопии, — лишь вопрос времени. Жаль, что он никак не может сосредоточиться.

Он раздраженно вздыхает и отбрасывает книгу. Северус пытался сосредоточиться на своем исследовании, но не смог выбросить то видение из своей головы. Как он мог оказаться таким неосторожным? Почти две недели он дважды в день бывал в мыслях Поттера и не был захвачен проклятием, но всего одна ошибка — и он настолько беспомощен, что не может выполнить стоящую перед ним задачу. Северус хватает первое, что попадается под руку и замахивается, чтобы метнуть в стену, но вдруг ветер приносит тихую и знакомую мелодию. Ее мелодию и ее песню. 

_Это было давным-давно..._ *

Он бросается к окну, удивленный не столько тем, что слышит именно эту песню, сколько тем, что поблизости есть хоть одна живая душа. На улице девушка-подросток, перебросив грабли через плечо, увеличивает громкость переносного магнитофона. 

_...заставляла меня улыбаться..._

Она начинает работать, и Северус болезненно впивается пальцами в деревянную раму, вспоминая…

— Мне скучно.

— Сейчас лето, неудивительно, что тебе скучно, — говорит Северус без тени сарказма. Он лежит на полу в комнате Лили, перед ним открытая книга, которую он рассеянно читает, а она лежит на кровати и прикидывается, что скучное лето — все, что ее беспокоит. Они проводят так почти все каникулы — единственный способ для Северуса пережить вынужденное пребывание дома.

Лили перекатывается на бок и смотрит на него сверху вниз.

— Неужели ты уже взялся за учебники; мы еще и месяца дома не пробыли!

Снейп благоговейно проводит рукой по странице, очень осторожно, чтобы не смазать заметки на полях: некоторые сделаны его почерком, остальные — аккуратным женским. 

— У меня только один… мамин.

— А, — дразнящие нотки тут же исчезают из ее голоса. Она знает, как много это для него значит, что ему что-то досталось от матери; она всегда понимает его. — По зельям? — Он кивает. — Здорово! — говорит она, снова радостно и безмятежно. — В этом году ты можешь делать всю работу сам, а я буду бездельничать и получать похвалы.

— Что ты имеешь в виду, говоря «в этом году»? — хмыкает он. Она смеется и кидает в него подушкой. Северус улыбается, позволяя слегка задеть спину, а потом перебрасывает обратно на кровать. — Хорошо, что есть вещи, которые не меняются.

Она одобрительно фыркает, а потом снова устраивается на кровати. Проходит не больше минуты, и она снова громко вздыхает: «Мне все еще скучно».

Он закатывает глаза и продолжает читать, но скоро опять отвлекается.

— Знаю! — восклицает Лили. Спрыгивает с кровати и пересекает комнату, в то время как Северус тщетно пытается смотреть в книгу, а не на ее покачивающиеся бедра. Доходит до свалки виниловых пластинок на полу и вытаскивает одну из рваной упаковки, а потом ставит на проигрыватель.

Как только первые аккорды разносятся по комнате, он захлопывает книгу и смотрит на Лили.

_Это было давным-давно, но я всё ещё помню, как..._

— Ненавижу эту песню, — стонет Северус.

Лили смеется:

— А мне нравится! Как ты можешь ее ненавидеть?!

— Начнем с того, что она абсолютно бессмысленная. Во-вторых, она довольно непатриотичная, ты так не думаешь?

Она закатывает глаза и вздыхает, он знал, что она это сделает, потому что с начала лета они спорили об этом уже шесть раз.

— Нельзя воспринимать все так буквально, Сев! Песня и должна быть абстрактной! У меня столько же пластинок «Биттлз», сколько у других. А то, что у меня одна запись янки, вовсе не значит, что я не патриотка. Кроме того, — она встает на цыпочки и двигает бедрами в такт музыке, — очень хорошая музыка.

Северус театрально вздыхает, как будто его уши вот-вот отвалятся. 

— Цель твоей жизни — мучить меня.

Она ухмыляется и увеличивает громкость.

— О, а тебе это нравится!

Да, она всегда понимала его…

Воспоминание исчезает, и он переключает внимание на сцену за окном.

_...Но я знал, что мне не повезло в тот день..._

Девушка, повернувшись спиной к дому, сгребает листья и двигает бедрами в такт музыке, и не замечает, как от крыльца к ней крадется мальчишка. Оказавшись поблизости, он зовет ее по имени. Девушка испуганно оборачивается, а он с радостью бросается на нее.

_Мы в темноте пели погребальную песнь_

Листья, кончив кружиться, оседают вокруг целующейся парочки, а Северус одновременно злится и завидует.

Однако ждет, когда песня кончится, и лишь потом громко захлопывает окно.  


***

Этой ночью, придя навестить мальчишку, он становится свидетелем трогательной сцены. Маленький брат Поттера, уже не сверток на коленях, залезает в постель старшего, чтобы тот его утешил после кошмара. Приятно (хоть это и несколько сентиментальное зрелище) смотреть, как Поттер поддерживает его, шепчет ему, гладит по волосам и убеждается, что младший заснул, а потом засыпает сам. Он так похож на мать.

В этот раз, чувствуя легкий туман на задворках сознания, он не сопротивляется.

Однако на этот раз выбраться значительно труднее, но раздражающее чувство, что он должен, вытаскивает его обратно, и он ловит себя на том, что снова тащится в свою комнату. Но всё обретает смысл, когда он лежит в кровати и заставляет навсегда отложиться в памяти картину — потрескивающий огонь, уютная гостиная и любимый ребенок, заснувший в кольце его рук.

***

Следующие три дня закружились в водовороте нежности и счастья. Он сдается и позволяет проклятию овладеть собой, перенести туда, где он любит, где он дома, где у него есть семья и жизнь, которой у него никогда не было. Он наблюдает за тем, как его сын растет, наблюдает за тем, как сам становится успешным и уважаемым человеком, как Лили остается все такой же красивой и любит его все сильнее с каждым днем. 

Формально не то чтобы он полностью провалил свою миссию; он знает, под каким проклятием находится Поттер, и точно знает, как его снять — это гораздо легче, чем он предполагал. Он не может заставить себя сделать это. Если мальчишка вылечится, проклятие исчезнет, и Северус снова остается один на один со своей горечью и чувством вины.

На этот раз он, вежливо хлопая, как и положено директору, наблюдает, как его сына, Этана, распределяют в Рэйвенкло; на самом же деле он крайне взволнован и безмерно горд. Он расскажет обо всем Лили, как только вечером вернется домой, перед тем, как заняться с ней любовью и пообещать подарить ей весь мир — как каждую ночь.

Несмотря на то, что его второе «я», находящееся под проклятием, улыбается, он мысленно вздыхает — нужно возвращаться. Он пробыл тут около полугода, что в реальном мире чуть больше пары часов, и уверен, что там его тело умирает с голоду.

Теперь выбраться сложнее, настолько сложно, что он думает: может быть, сегодня последний раз, когда ему это удается. Однако у него получается, и, придя в себя, он падает на поттеровскую сторону кровати, слишком обессиленный, чтобы пошевелиться, и ему все равно, что его вот-вот вывернет тем немногим, что он сегодня съел, и что из носа капает густая кровь.

Северусу удается встать на колени, но, как только он пробует подняться на ноги, чувствует настолько сокрушительный ментальный удар, что снова падает на колени. Его голова наводнена воспоминания, старыми и новыми, и он потерялся в них, больше не в силах отличить свою Лили от Лили в мире проклятия, и воспоминания кружатся, кружатся, как ураган. Он кричит, когда на него обрушивается еще один удар, обжигающий, более мучительный, чем жжение темной метки. Должно быть, это из-за проклятия — оно, наверное, что-то сделало с его рассудком, отравило его, пожирало, а теперь убивает. 

Третья и заключительная волна боли вспарывает его разум, как будто разрезая на две части, глаза Северуса закатываются, и он снова проваливается в темноту. 

***

Здесь жарко. Слишком жарко. По нескольким причинам. 

В их районе течет маленькая речка — лучшее спасенье от летнего зноя. В этом году у Лили бикини. И Северус испытывает такой избыток тестостерона, которым, он уверен, его могло наградить только то же жестокое божество, которое подарило ему отца, ненавидевшего его. Вдвоем просто так не посидишь, особенно в купальных костюмах. Поэтому он благодарит Мерлина, что они проводят большую часть времени в воде.

Но не сейчас, однако. Сейчас они сидят, привалившись к дереву, к тому самому, под которым они сидели так много лет назад, когда Северус сказал ей, что то, что она магглорожденная, ничего не значит, и он сказал это от чистого сердца.

Лили глубоко вдыхает, будто пытаясь наполнить летним воздухом свои легкие до краев. 

— Солнце садится — у мамы скоро будет готов ужин.

Северус молча кивает — это самая ужасная часть дня. Под деревом они ведут свои лучшие разговоры, и сегодняшний был глубоким, многозначительным: про подростковую тоску, трения с родителями и травму взросления — и сочувственным. И если это не плод воображения, то Лили с ним разговаривает и смотрит на него немного по-другому. Что-то изменилось, и к лучшему. 

Он поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на нее, бросить быстрый взгляд и проститься до завтра. Она улыбается и придвигается, и он в панике замирает. Когда ее губы касаются его щеки, кажется, что тысячи его молитв были услышаны, и вот на них ответ. Он задерживает дыхание, искреннее веря, что никогда не будет дышать снова.

Она отодвигается, но он по-прежнему не дышит.

— Я рада, что мы друзья, Сев, — тихо говорит она.

Солнце садится прежде, чем он снова может пошевелиться. По дороге домой он чувствует, что связан с чем-то, что гораздо глубже и сильнее, чем он сам, чем-то совершенным и прекрасным, и впервые в своей жизни верит, что все не так плохо, как он думал.

***

Он просыпается, полный решимости.

Сегодня вечером, думает он, все закончится.

Он сам не понимает, почему. Он лишь знает: это неправильно, он словно оскорбляет реальные воспоминает и предает настоящую дружбу.

Позже он придет к выводу: все, что произошло в тисках проклятия — медленные, сладкие поцелуи, блаженство близости, то, как твой ребенок растет в чреве женщины, которую ты любишь больше жизни, — все это меркнет в сравнении с тем единственным поцелуем.

Причина проста. Все, произошедшее в его видениях, случилось потому, что он хотел этого. Но Лили поцеловала его потому, что _она_ так захотела. В этом разница, хотя и небольшая. Он всегда любил ее, но тот поцелуй… Было время, когда она тоже любила его.

Северус вторгается в мысли Поттера в последний раз. В этот раз будет труднее — он постепенно проникнет в проклятие мальчишки, чтобы вытащить его. А зная Поттера, он уверен, что встретится с упрямством, присущим любому гриффиндорцу.

На этот раз все по-другому. Все сильно отличается от всех тех идиллий, куда он вторгался до сих пор. Поттер снаружи, спит и выглядит примерно на свой возраст, он в своем теле и отдыхает в объятиях… другого мужчины. Северус едва справляется с потрясением — не хватало сейчас быть пойманным в ловушку; он не думает, что у него окажется достаточно силы воли, чтобы выбраться отсюда.

Он подходит к парочке и дважды зовет мальчишку по имени, прежде чем сонные глаза открываются. На миг он кажется смущенным, но Северус видит, как взгляд становится осмысленным и пронзительным. Поттер с трудом поднимается на ноги и пытается сбежать, но Северус слишком близко, и он крепко хватает мальчишку за руку. Звучат пронзительные вопли, но дружок Поттера лежит, будто мертвый: спокойно, не двигаясь. Завязывается потасовка, и Северусу удается скрутить мальчишку и вытолкнуть их обоих в реальность.

Когда они исчезают в пустоте, за ними следует душераздирающий крик: «Нет!»

Северус говорит себе, что это голос проклятия — ему не хочется нести ответственность за то, что вызвал подобный вопль у человека. Мальчишка очень слаб, поэтому он больше не пытается бороться, когда они возвращаются каждый в своё сознание.

Становится еще хуже.

Он плачет так сильно и так долго, так отчаянно, что Северусу приходится оглушить его, даже после укола успокоительного. Поттер наконец засыпает, и Северус оставляет его под всеми защитными чарами, которые только знает, на случай, если тот проснется и доберется до щеколды окна, или того места, где у Северуса лежит бритва

Северус доползает до собственной постели, еще более измученный, чем за все предыдущие недели. В последние дни он испытал столько эмоций, жил такой насыщенной жизнью, как никогда за последние два десятка лет, и понял, как изматывают такие сильные чувства. Так же, как ужасный вопль, преследовавший их в пустоте сознания а сейчас — догоняющий в забытьи сна. Кошмары, приснившиеся той ночью, — одни из страшнейших в его жизни.

Но, по крайней мере, это больше не мечты.

**4**

Гарри дышит глубоко и размеренно; его тело спокойно, как утреннее небо за окном. Он по-прежнему спит.

Северус удивлен, что действие лекарства продолжается так долго. Он подтаскивает к кровати поднос с зельями и жидкой кашей и закрывает занавески от занимающегося рассвета.

— Я никогда не страдал, — доносится испуганный шепот с постели, и Северусу, не привыкшему находиться в одной комнате с существом, способным разговаривать, требуется несколько секунд, чтобы успокоить панически зашедшееся сердце и повернуться туда, откуда раздаётся голос. 

Мальчишка смотрит прямо перед собой; кажется, вид простой, окрашенной светлым стены успокаивает его. Справившись с удивлением, что его подопечный не спит, и облегчением, что им вновь не овладело проклятие, Северус задумывается над словами «Я никогда не страдал».

Он не понимает; Поттер страдал едва ли не больше, чем все взрослые в его окружении, и уж конечно больше, чем все его ровесники.

— О чем вы, Поттер? — спрашивает он.

— Я никогда не страдал, — снова шепчет он, на этот раз решительнее. — В моей… моей другой жизни… все вокруг страдали иногда, но я… никогда. — Он плотно закрывает глаза и сворачивается в клубок.

Когда Гарри снова начинает говорить, на этот раз громче, его глаза закрыты:

— А это реальность, да?

— Реальнее и быть не может, мистер Поттер.

Он вздрагивает, будто сами вибрации голоса Северуса неприятны для слуха. 

— Мне не нравится здесь. Больно.

Искушение сказать что-нибудь уничижительное и резкое очень велико, но мальчишка выглядит таким несчастным, таким невыносимо жалким, что Северус не может. Вместо этого он говорит:

— Привыкнете, — и берет тарелку с кашей.

Поттер… Гарри в первый день вообще ничего не ест. Северус больше не видит в мальчишке, которого он защищал все эти годы, того Поттера, что некогда превратил его жизнь в ад. А ещё он помнит слова Лили: «Зеленые глаза, чтобы ты всегда помнил, что в нем есть частичка меня», и больше не может его ненавидеть.

Он по-прежнему не хочет тратить время на глупое упрямство, поэтому, когда Гарри на следующий день отказывается есть, Северус устраивает целое шоу: готовит толстую иглу, питательное зелье, и в свете солнца игла слабо блестит. В конце концов мальчишка съедает немного каши.

Остаток недели проходит тихо. Северус дает Гарри время, чтобы восстановить силы, заставляет его ходить по комнате, чтобы не атрофировались мышцы, и вместо каши вынуждает съесть тушеное мясо. Они оба погружены в свои мысли, и Северус понимает, когда мальчишке хочется побыть одному, потому что знает, каково это. 

Он пишет девчонке Грейнджер: 

_«Он проснулся. Никаких посещений. Он останется здесь до полного выздоровления. С.С.»_

И ждет, что поттеровские дружки все равно появятся у него на пороге, но вместо этого получает письмо:

 _«Позаботьтесь о нем. Пожалуйста»._

Оно подписано двумя парами инициалов: Г.Г. и Р.У. Он показывает Гарри записку, и только тогда, кажется, мальчишка начинает выздоравливать.

**5**

Ничто так не отвлекает от психологических и эмоциональных конфликтов, как тяжелый труд. Это единственное объяснение тому, что они с Гарри, грязные и потные с головы до ног, выкапывают бешеный венесуэльский вампирский виноград, пока он не отвампирил под забором какого-нибудь малолетнего соседа. Что касается Северуса, он думал, что окрестности только выиграют, исчезни парочка придурков, типа парня-бакалейщика, но это не ради них. Терапия. 

От зимнего ветра на коже застывают капли пота, и Северус измученно пыхтит; уставший Гарри в доме, чтобы не простудился. Бессмысленная, но физически тяжелая работа, которой они занимались всю неделю, пошла на пользу им обоим. Разговоры были сведены к минимуму; каждый их них восстанавливается по-своему, и тишина очень помогает.

Потом — горячий душ по очереди и горячая еда. Оба стоят на кухне, уставшие от дневной работы, но удовлетворенные.

— Как оно на вас подействовало? — спрашивает мальчишка, опуская руки в горячую воду в раковине.

Северус поражен, услышав законченное предложение, и наконец осознает, что рядом с ним живет человек, а не с призрак.

— Уточните ваш вопрос, мистер Поттер.

— Проклятие. Какие видения у вас были?

Хотя прошло уже несколько дней с тех пор, как Гарри пришел в себя, ни один из них не упоминал причины его затянувшейся болезни. Северус не был уверен, что когда-нибудь они заговорят об этом.

— Ничего, достойного внимания. — Все. Все, чего я когда-либо хотел.

— Я вам не верю. 

Северус отбрасывает тарелку, которую мыл, и поворачивается к Гарри.

— Почему?

— Ну, во-первых, потому что проклятие работает совсем не так. А еще потому, что я вас знаю.

Северус поднимает брови. Но пока он думает, что ответить, мальчишка продолжает:

— Вы не повторяете своих ошибок. Проклятие могло застать вас врасплох один раз, но пять? Вы бы этого не допустили. Если б хотели.

Перед глазами проносятся его мечты. Покой и логичность. Гладкий теплый твердый живот. Его ребенок. Любовь в ее взгляде — для него. Все для него.

Он закрывает глаза и вспоминает реальность. Веснушчатая девочка-подросток в платье в горошек. Качели и запах свежей травы. Боль в сердце и одиночество. В глубине души он понимает, что лучше вспоминать это, чем сон. Так лучше.

— Вы нетипично проницательны сегодня… Гарри. — Он знает, что мальчишка ожидал более конкретного ответа, но не отвечает. Знает, что Гарри уже все понял.

После того как они натирают до блеска еще пару тарелок, догадки Северуса подтверждаются:

— Это была она, правда? Моя мама. Именно ее вы видели.

Они оба знают, что он прав.

— Вы любили ее. — Это не вопрос.

Северус откладывает посуду и стоит, уцепившись за раковину. 

— Она была единственным человеком, которому не было на меня наплевать. Разумеется, я любил ее. Но ее любовь никогда не выходила за дружеские рамки, в то время как я… Она никогда не знала о моих чувствах, а я не хотел рассказывать. Я знал, что не заслуживаю ее.

Снова наступает тишина, и они продолжают мыть посуду. Северус не знает, почему так много рассказал мальчишке; за последние двадцать лет он столько говорил о ней лишь Альбусу — привык скрывать свои чувства. Но он не успевает задуматься, Гарри продолжает:

— Я тоже видел её в этих мечтах. — Помолчав, он говорит дальше: — Я хотел поговорить с вами... о воспоминаниях.

— Нет, — твердо отвечает Северус — тоном, которым обычно назначает взыскания. — Я не собирался дожить до этого разговора; и по-прежнему не собираюсь его вести. 

— Слушайте, я понимаю, вы никогда не хотели, чтобы я узнал… про вас с моей мамой. Но теперь мне всё известно, вы ничего не можете изменить, так что почему бы не извлечь из этого максимальную выгоду? 

— Это можно расценить как разрешение на Обливиэйт?

Гарри вздыхает, но удивленно улыбается.

— Вы хранили эту тайну тридцать лет, разве вам не станет легче, если вы поговорите об этом с кем-то еще?

Да. 

— Нет.

Ну, не то чтобы он солгал. Ему стало немного легче теперь, когда кто-то знает, за что он боролся все эти годы. Но он не хочет говорить об этом и, может быть, не захочет никогда.

Тепло — нежнее и мягче горячей воды — касается кисти Снейпа. Запястье Гарри, потянувшегося за полотенцем. Он не спешит отдёрнуть руку, смотрит напряженно и печально. Потом убирает её, но очень медленно, будто и не думает, что дотронулся до Пожирателя смерти; просто человек, которого можно утешить прикосновением, и темное прошлое совершенно не важно.

— Знаете, скучать по людям — это нормально, — тихо говорит он.

Остаток вечера проходит в молчании.

***

Они спорят, и Снейп удивлен, что они провели почти две недели, не наговорив друг другу гадостей. Он сказал Гарри, что тот может уйти в любой момент, если поклянётся побыть у друзей, пока сознание не придёт в равновесие. Слизеринец бы солгал и сказал, что с ним уже все в порядке и он никогда больше не сделает ничего саморазрушительного. Но Гарри отказался. Не захотел отправляться к Уизли и Грейнджер. В конце концов, он просто не хочет уходить. Они сначала немного покричали друг на друга, перешли к личным оскорблениям, а потом обратно к крику, но сейчас, к изумлению Северуса, Гарри почти умоляет.

— Вы же не можете остаться тут навечно, но я лечил вас не для того, чтобы вы убили себя, подсев на наркотики или сделав ещё большую глупость.

— Я не хочу встречаться с ними. Пожалуйста, не выгоняйте меня.

— В чём проблема? Вы болели; теперь вам лучше, и ваши друзья поддержат вас. — Тишина. — А, понимаю. Такая поддержка вызывает у вас ужас.

— Нет… ну… да. Просто все так… неловко будет. Рон будет чувствовать себя виноватым, а Гермиона будет рассказывать ему, как сильно я изменился, и уже никогда не будет вести себя со мной, как прежде. А потом она заставит меня обсуждать…

— Заставит вас? Поттер, если вы ждёте, что я поверю в то, что вас можно заставить, ваш разум пострадал больше, чем я думал.

Мальчишка стонет:

— Ну вы же знаете, какая она.

— Мисс Грейнджер заставляет вас, потому что вы ей позволяете. Я думал, вы сыты манипуляторами по горло.

В глазах Гарри разгорается темное пламя, злое и немного пугающее, но Северус не уступает, и пламя гаснет. Мальчишка жалобно, тяжело вздыхает. 

— Я не хочу причинять им еще больше боли; они и так столько пережили из-за меня. Вы не знаете, как им больно, что не могут понять меня, не могут помочь, даже когда я не жду этого. — Он опускает голову. — Вы… Не знаю, почему, но мне кажется, что вы понимаете меня, но не смотрите свысока. Я… — Гарри замолкает, и Северус не заставляет его закончить свою мысль.

Потому что Гарри прав: он понимает.

**6**

С момента неожиданного визита Грейнджер прошло шесть недель. Споров больше не было, и без всяких напоминаний Гарри сказал, что уедет этим утром.

Северус рад, что мальчишка наконец выздоровел, но он не может поддаться самообману, уверяя себя, что с отъездом Гарри станет счастливее.

Мальчишка просит лишь об одном — он хочет навестить родителей. А Северус должен отправиться с ним, именно поэтому он сейчас стоит рядом с Гарри, опустившимся на колени в снег возле маленькой церкви в Годриковой Лощине. В месте, куда до сегодняшнего дня Северус не осмелился бы прийти.

Гарри роняет пару слезинок, очень хорошо говорит о любви, рассказывает о прошедших шести неделях и признается родителям, как ему их не хватает. На миг Северуса охватывает чувство неловкости; он не заслужил права здесь быть, скорбеть о ней здесь.

Наконец он теряет терпение: 

— Это, конечно, мило и трогательно, но, может, пойдем?

— Пока нет, — голос срывается из-за зимней тишины и холода, но Гарри не встает со снега. — Теперь ваша очередь.

— Прошу прощения?

Гарри поворачивает к нему голову. 

— Поговорите с ней. Извинитесь или сделайте то, что должны. Вам станет легче.

Снейп смотрит на него, как на ненормального. 

— Это просто камень, Поттер, он не может услышать меня.

— Но она может. А я не уйду, пока вы с ней не поговорите.

Маленький мерзавец решил истрепать ему последние нервы. Он что, не понимает, что Северус не может говорить с ней, только не здесь, где она умерла? Из-за него.

— Прекрасно! Эванс, скажи своему тупому сыну, чтоб встал со снега, пока не умер от холода. Вот так, пошли!

Гарри закатывает глаза. 

— Нет! Почему вы не сделаете это? Вы продолжаете говорить мне, как важно жить дальше, а сами что? Вы на много лет застряли в одной точке, и когда наконец стали свободны от обещаний и чувства вины, вы боитесь! 

Северус зло прищуривается, хотя его разум кричит, что мальчишка прав.

— Я думал, что мы уже обсудили, трус я или нет, Поттер.

— Тогда докажите, что это не так!

— Я не могу! — Правда. Наконец-то. — Не могу! Не всем так повезло, как вам, — у меня нет прав горевать по ней, у меня нет права разговаривать с ней, особенно здесь, где она покоится. Она бы не лежала здесь, если бы не я.

В конце концов мальчишка замолкает, и Северус поворачивается к надгробному камню. Несмотря на боль внутри, он рад, что нелепый спектакль наконец-то кончился, пока не слышит тихий голос где-то возле колен:

— Я знаю, она простила вас.

Северус вздыхает. Упрямство и наивность молодости. 

— Вы не можете этого знать.

— Я знаю. Почему нет?

— Она не простила. Однажды. — Он помнит, с какой снисходительной, фальшиво-сочувственной улыбкой на него смотрела Полная Леди, когда он, сломленный, сидел в коридоре гриффиндорской башни.

Гарри упрямо не встает с земли. Он не сочувствует.

Северус покорно вздыхает. Гарри уже знает все его тайны — какой от этого вред?

Северус закрывает глаза и представляет, что она сидит на земле, скрестив ноги, и смотрит на него сверху вниз, на ее лице ослепительная улыбка. 

— Лили, — шепчет он.

А потом начинает говорить — так, чтобы было слышно:

— Твой сын… он настаивает, чтобы я сказал что-нибудь, что успокоит меня. Кажется, он не удовольствуется общими фразами, а я слишком хорошо тебя знаю, чтобы мои просьбы сработали. — Он снова глубоко вдыхает горький холодный воздух. — Но я не могу придумать что-нибудь… что-то, отличное от того, что я говорю тебе каждый день, от того, о чем прошу тебя. Если ты не смогла услышать меня тогда, значит, не услышишь и сейчас. Если да, тогда…ты уже знаешь, что я скажу, и ты знаешь, как и я, что этого никогда не будет достаточно.

От колючего ветра и непролитых слез Северус закрывает глаза.

— Мне не нужно твое прощение, если ты не считаешь, что я его заслужил.

Это все, и они несколько минут проводят в молчании, каждый переживает свое горе.

Через несколько минут Гарри встает с земли, очевидно, удовлетворенный. Северус ждет, что с его стороны последуют неловкие слова утешения или жалости, но нет. Тот просто стоит рядом, разделив его горе и боль, обращаясь вместе с ним к камню за любовью, но получая в ответ лишь холод.

Руки Гарри начинают дрожать — пора уходить. Но мальчишка ещё раз останавливает его. Он вытаскивает волшебную палочку и сосредоточенно хмурится. Северус видит, как из остролиста вылетает множество белых лилий. Ему хочется закатить глаза, но он сдерживается; как бы банально, без полета вдохновения это ни было, это приношение от мальчишки, а не от него. 

Но потом он решает, что в какой-то степени и от него тоже. Не цветы, а сам Гарри. Самый дорогой подарок, самый большой из камней, вымостивших его дорогу к прощению, — это молчаливая преданность ее сыну — человеку, разделившему с ним горе. Он защищал его, когда мог, и спас, когда защиты было недостаточно. Гарри жив, несмотря на то, что Свет и Тьма сговорились убить его. Гарри жив и здоров. Северус выполнил свое обещание.

На него наваливается незнакомое чувство покоя. Удовлетворение — он жил без этого ощущения двадцать лет, но он подозревает, что будет легче жить с ним, чем маясь от чувства вины, и глубоко вдыхает — первых вдох полностью свободного человека.

На них обрушивается внезапный порыв ветра, и Северус подносит руку к губам, проводит по щеке, чувствуя теплое, влажное и мимолетное прикосновение. Некоторой части него по-прежнему пятнадцать, и он отравлен любовью, и понимает, что это — ее поцелуй, но другая часть его этому не верит. Он винит во всем мальчишку и его заразный оптимизм.

Гарри наклоняется, чтобы оставить цветы на могиле матери, но Северус хватает его за запястье.

— Нет, не надо.

Он берет букет из рук Гарри и дотрагивается до цветов волшебной палочкой. 

— Она ненавидела лилии, — шепчет он. Магия кружится вокруг одного из цветов и превращает в нежно-лиловый гиацинт. _«Пожалуйста, прости меня»._ Еще три превращаются в голубые и белые гвоздики, и их аромат хорошо сочетается с морозным воздухом. _«Мне очень жаль, я не могу быть с тобой»._ Пышные белые нарциссы и хрупкие ромашки дополняют букет. _«Я всегда буду любить тебя, даже несмотря на то, что ты меня не любишь»._ Он тут же добавляет: _«Я никогда не забуду тебя»_ и почти улыбается, глядя, как маленькие голубые цветы появляются среди других. Он связывает их все тонкой белой лентой и осторожно кладет на снег рядом с надгробным камнем.

Это странный, плохо сочетающийся пучок цветов так же холоден, как зимний воздух вокруг, не считая ярко-желтые серединки ромашек. Но он подходит, и Северус знает, что ей бы он понравился куда больше, чем какой-нибудь совершенный букет.

Он вытаскивает палочку и наколдовывает одну единственную белую лилию, такую же красивую, как у Гарри, и ловит ее рукой.

— Вы же сказали, что она ненавидит лилии.

— Она — да, — Северус наклоняется и кладет линию ту сторону могилы, где похоронен Джеймс Поттер. — Но он — любил.

Нет цветов, которые одновременно выражают сожаление, ревность и принятие прошлого, но Северус уверен: Джеймс Поттер так или иначе не оценил бы подобной тонкости. Лилий достаточно.

Когда Северус снова поворачивается к Гарри, на лице мальчишки широкая улыбка, его глаза подозрительно влажные, даже несмотря на колючий ветер, и наконец они отправляются домой.

***

Следующим утром Гарри спускается со ступенек с маленьким рюкзаком на плече, и Северус чувствует странную пустоту в груди. Он ожидал по крайней мере приступа гнева или крика; но не ожидал, что мальчишка сдержит слово. Это кажется довольно глупым, теперь он признает это. 

— Ты уходишь.

Гарри кивает:

— Я же обещал, правда?

Северус хмыкает, но откладывает книгу и встает, готовясь проводить вылечившегося героя к двери. Они доходят до порога, и тогда Гарри оборачивается. Такого взгляда у него Северус никогда раньше не видел. Он протягивает руку и слабо улыбается.

— Спасибо. Я буду вечно вам благодарен, несмотря на то, что вы вырвали меня из моих самых лучших снов.

Северус берет его руку и пожимает, почти чувствуя, что должен обнять его. Почти. Однако именно сейчас он к этому еще не готов.

— Это были только сны, Гарри. Помни об этом.

— Буду помнить. — Мальчишка снова разворачивается и выходит за дверь, на улицу. Они не прощаются, потому что уверены, что снова увидятся, но Северус больше не собирается отправлять все на самотек, и у него есть план.

— Гарри, подожди.

Это плохая мысль, думает он, но отступать некуда — Гарри оборачивается и смотрит на него. Он говорит себе, что действительно делает это только ради Лили; кто знает, в какие неприятности может снова вляпаться мальчишка, если не дать ему небольшой совет?

— Думаю, у меня есть средство от нападок мисс Грейнджер. — Гарри с любопытством наклоняет голову. — Как думаешь, она оставит тебя в покое, если ты раз в неделю будешь возвращаться сюда для дополнительных… консультаций?

Мальчишка недоверчиво хлопает глазами. 

— Вернуться… вы имеете в виду, сюда? К вам?

Северус не слышит ни намека на отвращение или осторожность, но по-прежнему пытается отступить.

— Нам больше не надо обсуждать твое лечение. Просто думай об этом, как о способе отгородиться от мира.

Гарри улыбается; так широко он не улыбался с тех пор, как проснулся, и Северус весь в огне. Эта улыбка, эти глаза воспламеняют его изнутри.

— Мне нравится эта идея.

Северус понимает, что чрезмерно расчувствовался, и ищет спасения в сарказме. Он поднимает бровь и говорит:

— Все, что угодно, лишь бы избежать нападок мисс Грейнджер?

Гарри смущенно смотрит на свои ноги, а потом снова встречается взглядом с Северусом, и в его глазах пляшут смешинки.

— Нет. Не совсем.

Он исчезает с хлопком аппарации.

Северус закрывает дверь и идет в свою комнату. Украденная фотография Лили лежит здесь, на столе, но после сегодняшнего дня ей здесь не место. Он берет ее и смотрит в глаза, замечая нечто особенное. Глаза, которые он видит, когда мечтает о счастье, не похожи на те, что на фотографии. Он винит в этом бредовые воспоминания, но на следующей неделе, когда Гарри возвращается и он смотрит в глаза мальчишки, понимает, что да, совсем не похожи.

Северус осторожно убирает фотографию в ящик, чтобы больше никогда к ней не прикоснуться.

_**Конец** _

**Author's Note:**

> * Песня [American Pie](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uAsV5-Hv-7U)


End file.
